


Flossing

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [65]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate another national day...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Flossing

I'm not sure that's what they meant by National Flossing Day!

**Author's Note:**

> ... not sure why this photo came out so giant... used the same procedure as my other pics!!! o_O


End file.
